


Lost in London!?

by LeeLen2writer



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLen2writer/pseuds/LeeLen2writer
Summary: Finally rewritten!New chapters will be submitted soon!





	1. Reunion

Blinking in slight confusion Chris rubbed his eyes, a feeling of familiarity and denial clouded his heart as he asked the boy sitting on the chair next to his bed. Who seemed too be fully immersed in the story. 

  _Is....? is this a nightmare?_ a bit hesitant to draw attention from the male Chris flinced and covered his mouth. The boy looked at Chris, book falling from his hands and his eye now wide with hope. 

Boy: "Chris! Don't speak just rest..."

Chris: "B-but... you are, they said Ciel and..."

Boy: " There is a lot to speak about but your state is too fragile. Please wont you trust me?"

Chris: " ..... i see..."  Chris looked at their entangled fingers, tears begun sipper past his cheeks. "I'm so sorry...." regret and joy filled him. "I'm so  happy you found me... i thought i'd never ever get to see you again..."

Watching Chris and becomming notably moved he placed his hand on Chris cheek his thumb brushing away the wet trail. "Don't apologize... i'm here now am i not?"

Chris's heart swelled in joy and a smile grew on his face. "Is Ciel here as well?"

"....."

A grave look overcame the boys face it looked almost affraid for a moment. Chris was den overcome with deep sadness. 

" My servant found you collapsed on my doorstep last evening, I hope you could tell me more about that." 

Chris looked at his longlost friend... understanding that his question had been asked too soon. "Forgive me... i wont bring it up again...." The boy infront of me looked instantly torn... "I never thought you'd notice... Not even Tanaka, Madam red or Elizabeth noticed i'm...." Stopping himself Chris shook his head and with strain wrapped his arms around his dear friend nursing him in a warm hug. "Forgive me! ... i never meant to make you sad." Tears fell and damped those dark locks as Chris felt arms wrap around him gently in strengh.

"They think i'm....."

Chris felt only bitter saddness as he came to realise the situation... "it's alright...it's going to be alright..."  He dwelled in his friends saddness, in his resolve...Chris decided..to stick to the gun... remain at the captains side in this sinking ship.  _No matter what.. i will do what i can..._ "Just tell me what i must do".

* * *

 

**{Knock, knock}**

A short while later the door opened and inside rolled a cart filled with food. A tall raven walked into the room Chris stopped talking and blinked in confusion before nodding.  
" Good morning you must be Sebastian.. Ciel said you found me." Ciel looked at the tray as the man bowed his red eyes sharp yet hospitable. 

" indeed i am, I see that you have finally woken up." 

Chris smiled and nodded then looked at the man " Thank you for caring for me." The Butler felt Chris forehead with his palm then placed a tray with food infront of the boy who felt the warm waft of overnight oat's with forest berries scones and a large serving of Honey tea. 

Ciel: " Sebastian, have you spoken with the yard yet?" 

Sebastian bowed slightly " yes, they will arrive later after inspecting the scene of the crime my lord."  
Chris was no longer listening to either Sebastian or Ciel, he was far to busy drooling over the food his favorite foods... his tummy doing the speaking for him. Ciel and Sebastian turned to him with eyebrows raised. Chris looked back at them eyes shining happily in a  May-i-eat-now-look. He took a few bites and almost turned into goo.  
Ciel: " I'll take it as breakfast is approved then?"   

Chris turned to the boy spoon still in his mouth eyes still twinkling in bliss he nodded "uh-hum! Ciel you remembered my favorites! its the best! Untampered food is the best!" Ciel instantly wondered what he ment by non-tampered, _who is tampering Chris's food?!_

Ciel: "yes well, after breakfast i will personally escort you to the yard since they've asked for a statement... do you feel well enough to step outside?" 

Chris stopped eating looking unsure... "is... it about last night?" Ciel nod, Chris after a second of doubt sighed sucking the yam of the spoon with distant intrest.


	2. The yard & The Guard dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the trail.....

_**A/N: How i imagine Little Chris after Sebastian has dolled him up ^-^**  
**I'm pretty lazy with appearance descriptions, I just thought this looked closest to what i had in mind. When outside he also wears a matching brown coat, mittens and scarf. I'm also thinking about remolding his profile page and remove unnecessary stuff.**_

* * *

 

**Chapter 2: The yard & The Guard dog**

The carriage rolled over the crowded streets as it crossed a busy intersection of London, Chris looked out through the window now and then from the safety inside of the moving carriage, the Victorian streets seemed way more like a hazy cluster of noise and smells. Ciel on the other hand was seated in silence eyes closed in a regal poise, it was obvious Ciel disliked the noise and shuffle around him. Chris pulled at his coat the blanket Sebastian wrapped around him slipping off his head. He leaned back from the window facing Ciel "what kind of person is this commissioner?" Ciel opened his eyes without his regular frown.

Ciel: "Noisy and bothersome and they do their work albeit with too much ideal." 

Chris nodded " I see " he looked leaned over to watch out through the window in thought no longer smiling " London really is a different place during the day."   
Then the carriage hit a bump and the slight jolt made Chris loose balance and tilt off his seat. He found himself on the floor of the cart " ow!" he yelped alarmed Ciel moved to help.

  
Ciel: " Are you okay Chris?" he asked as he helped the 10 year old up from the floor. A pouting Chris accepted the help " yeah... ".

Another bump in the road made the boys tilt again and this time Ciel landed on the seat with Chris landing on his lap hitting his nose into the padded wall.  
" Bloody hell! Sebastian drive straight will you!"   
Ciel cursed while holding the other boy in place vary of other 'bumps in the road' so to speak. 

Chris: " So-sorry....." he groaned while rubbing his sore nose.  
Ciel: " It's alright" he says and reaches for the blanket wrapping it around Chris. "Are you cold?"

Chris: "Just a bit" he looks around when the cart finally had stopped and the door opened to reveal Sebastian who blinked in brief confusion before bowing in apology.  
Sebastian: " I'm sorry for intruding Bocchan, Shall I drive around the square for another tour?"   
Ciel blinked in annoyance " what? why on earth-...?...." He then noticed what position him and Chris are in and blushes beet red tossing his hat towards the grinning Sebastian.  
Ciel: " D-Don't be absurd you perverse demon! this is all thanks to your poor driving!".

The earl yelled as he peppered his butler with the walking cane. Sebastian helped them out of the cart enjoying the reaction his prank had stirred, Chris blinked at the two of them wondering why Ciel was so embarrassed and why Sebastian was teasing his master. He took that moment and noticed two men walk past them with two in officer uniform, he tugged Ciel's hand lightly making the boy look over at him.

Ciel: " Wha-!...* ~~awkward cough~~ * oh? um what? * ~~way more kinder~~ *" he sent Sebastian a glare as the older male snickered at the way his Bocchan acted towards Chris.

Chris stopped to observe a familiar alley in grave concern " Over there...." he whimpered and Chris leaned a bit closer towards Ciel. Hugging his arm Ciel blinked but did nothing to push the shorter boy away, inclined to give this boy any form of attention.

Walking up to the Alley one of the officers was holding a pice of paper as he noticed them.

Officer: " What's wrong? This isn't where good boy's and girls come to, hurry along home".

Chris: " ...No this is the place...right there. He was standing right there." Chris pointed towards where the officer now was.   
Ciel nodded: " where is the victims corpse?"   
Officer: " C-Corpse!?" he was flabbergasted that a child would ask him that.  
            " What on earth are you talking about?!"

Chris: " in there, parts of her are not there anymore..." He looks at the man the officer flinches by the child's sharp yet dead eyes "there was blood everywhere."

_I don't want to be here...i can still feel everything, like he is still here!_

The officer gawked: "H-How in the world could you know!?" he gasped more to himself than the others, when a older man's voice yelled out the officers name.  
"Abberline!"  

"What did you come here for Earl Phantomhive?" the other man asked arriving with a omnius presence of a stressed man holding it all in.  
Ciel smirked.  
Abberline: " is he an acquaintance of your's?" 

Ciel:" I came here to clean up the mess done by dawdling hounds *Ciel pulls up a letter showing the royal sigill* ..Sir Arthur Randall"   
Abberline looked at the sigill impressed as Randall *tch'd* Ciel then took the documents off Abberline's hands and quickly skimmed through them.  
Ciel: " Look's like you don't have any leads yet."

Randall took back the documents " The yard is taking care of this matter, dont stick your nose into where it's not needed" Chris frowned and buried himself further into the blanket. Suddenly feeling rather faint.  
Ciel: " fine by me, Let's go Sebastian."   
Sebastian: " Yes."  
Chris followed Ciel and Sebastian happy to be leaving, the yard wouldn't be of much help as he thought.  
Randall: " Just a moment Phantomhive." they stopped. Randall looked at Chris approaching the boy before looking at the earl " This boy, he is the witness right?"   
Ciel looked at Randall darkly " I must ask of you to leave him in the yards custody."

Chris looked back and forward he didn't wanna go with the officer.... adults can't be trusted!  

Randall: " He must stand as witness on the day we trial the murderer and meanwhile he must be put into custody protection and his family notified."  
Randall grabbed a hold of Chris and pulled him away from Ciel's side and the result was immediate.

" NO!" he struggled against the man and reached for Ciel now shaking " I don't want to!" Leaving with Randall was out of the question, he had no idea where he would be detained and by whom! if they found out that he was all alone or if they decided to blame him all together?  He finally met his dear friend again! And now they will take him away!  " No let me go! I'm not going places with old strangers!"

Randall: " O-Old!?" Randall spurted out visibly frozen in shock as Chris looked up at Ciel with a frightened expression.  
Chris: " Please! I'll testify, I promise! just don't let them take me away again!"   

Ciel felt an instant tug in his chest, cast slightly of guard he moved forward he broke the hold Randall had on Chris placing his arm around Chris shoulders in comfort and protection.  
Ciel: "Sir Randall, while he will attend court as a witness the one to house him until that day will befall the responsibility of the Phantomhive household."   
Randall: " Now wait-!"   
Ciel: "Chris's lineage and family home has always been close friends of the phantomhive household, i refuse to place him in a stranger's hand" With no further way of arguing Randall let go of Chris and sighed in agony as Chris inwardly cheered and hid behind Ciel and Sebastian.  
Randall: " Hahhh! A child watching over a child! unheard off!" he glared " you better keep him alive until then Guarddog!"   

  

Ciel gave Randall the darkest look making the man swallow his next words   
He "tche'd" highly upset before stalking off in a heat. 

* * *

Leaving the scene Sebastian looked at his bochan amused.

And the tree of them went back  to the town house and upon entering the living room they found it a mess and three other people creating it.  
Chris blinked surprised behind Ciel who looked annoyed.   
Ciel: "Madam red, Lau! what are you both doing?"   
Madam Red: " ara! Ciel-kun welcome home!" she noticed Chris looking at them and gushed like a fan girl " No way!~ <3! Chris!!! this cutie pie! How you have grown!" 

Finding her target she tugged him into a tight hug showering the boy in compliments while poking him all over Lau was not far behind in poking either.  
now rather tousled Chris escaped their clutches and hid behind Ciel and Sebastian near tears " Ciel! help me please!!" Ciel sighed as Sebastian made the adults sit down while Ciel made Chris rest upstairs since he looked so spent. He and Madam red returned to the living room where Lau was. 

  
Ciel: " yesterday, another prostitute was murdered at whitechapel. It wasn't your average murder it was particularly viscous almost to the supernatural."  
Sebastian: "This time the victims name was miss Mary Nichols, she was cut down with a special kind of blade that sliced her up completely without hindrance."  
Ciel: " Scotland yard and the newspapers are calling the murderer Jack the ripper."   
Lau: " Jack the ripper huh?" 

Ciel: " the reason I came to London was to verify the situation."   
Lau smiled like a villain: " hm? did you have the gut's to visit the scene of the crime?"   
Ciel: " Was already there the yard's got nothing of interest"   
Lau: " oh? that was quick"  
Madam: " But what about Chris? Surely you can't involve him further!"   
Sebastian: " Chris-sama is the witness of Miss Nicole's murder, ofcourse his security is assured above else."

Madam: " so what are you going to do now?"  
Ciel: " i've already gotten a picture of our suspect, but i'll have to verify a few things first."  
Lau: " Y-you cant possibly mean?" Dramatically posing.  
Ciel gives a grim look: " Yes...unfortunately"  

* * *

 

**\- Outside Undertakers shop -**

Lau: " So, where are we?" 

Madam: "you acted like you new where this was going just a minute ago!"

 

 

 Chris walked up to the door, _I wonder why there is no windows? it's kinda weird...._ ignoring Sebastian talking about the places owner Chris cut the chase and promptly invaded the establishment, the room was dark and empty. Ciel called out for Chris as the rest of them followed suit.  
Madam Red: " Ah! Chris-chan! you shouldn't run ahead into suspicious places!"   
Chris stopped infront of a large coffin leaning against a wall.   
Ciel: " Are you in undertaker?"  after Ciel's question an eerie cackle derived from the closed casket.  
Undertaker: " Kekeke~ i had a feeling you'd drop by soon....* the casket slipped open revealing a odd looking male* Have you finally come to get your very own special coffin experience?" 

 

Chris remained next to Ciel and Sebastian looking rather amazed, eyes twinkling in slight admiration because he was convinced the Undertaker had to be a vampire! since he was napping in a coffin! it would make sense as to why the shop had o windows either!    
Ciel: "As if anyone would do that....Today." a hand silenced the boy as Undertaker turned to Chris with new interest.  
Undertaker: " Oh yes~ look at you little one, such a dazzling little deathling! Earl, you certainly outdid yourself this once."

Chris out of nowhere holds his arms up to Undertaker shocking Ciel and the others since it's the first time Chris has actually shown interest to another besides Ciel himself.  
Undertaker: " Oh what's this? you wan't to be held?"   
Chris smiled a friendly smile: " yes please!" ignoring Madam and the others who was visibly pouting. Undertaker picked him up and placed him onto his hip for a sturdier hold and Chris wasted no time slapping his hands onto the mysterious man's face, pinching and stretching it with a gaze of intense concentration. The child's agenda remained hidden while poking at the Undertakers mouth then leaned his head over Undertakers chest trying to listen for the silence of an non-beating heart. Chris arrived to a heart crushing realisation that the man was no vampire and grew instantly depressed that his awesome theory had been crushed _.... no fangs.....a beating heart....warm skin...._ Chris sighed and patted Undertakers shoulder resting his head on the man's shoulder.

Madam Red/ Lau: " are we missing something?"

Ciel made a cough for attention and Undertaker looked down at the boy.  
Undertaker: " Oh, i already know....you don't have to ask, that particular "guest" is unfit to be seen by those from the light side."  
                   " I made her all pretty you know."  
Ciel: " I want to hear more about that."  
Lau: " Oh I see now, being the Undertaker is just a front, how much is your information?" 

Undertaker lit up and almost tackled Lau from excitement " I don't have the slightest use for the queen's coin's!" he turned to Ciel with a hungry look while still cuddling Chris who only blinked silently waiting for the man to voice his demand. " Now Earl, give me  _THAT"_ Ciel looked more than annoyed, oh he knew from the start where this would go.  
"Bestow on me the finest laugh!" Undertaker expressed. " Do that, and i'll tell you all you want to know."   
Ciel: " sicko"   
  
Undertaker pouted slightly cuddling Chris who was playing with Undertakers hat: "well~.... if you can't there is one thing that would appease me." Ciel and the others turned serious " What is that?" Ciel asked. Undertaker giggled and coddled Chris smooching the boy's cheeks " you are adorable! yes you are  <3" he turned to the others " you see it gets so lonely here when there is no guests...and" Ciel glared not amused "if you love your life never ask that again." 

Undertaker: "Aw~ too bad"  

 

 

 


	3. The road to laughter - Omake -

Covering Chris and Ciel's ears from Madam Red's adult gossip Undertaker promptly taped Lau and Red's mouth shut, Undertaker turned towards Ciel and Sebastian expectantly.  
Undertaker: " Well then, the only one left is the Earl, last time i lost but i won't this time" Ciel did a oh crap face as Sebastian stepped in and ushered everyone except the Undertaker outside with strict instructions not to peek inside **until he was done**.

  


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian opened the door to Undertakers shop  
Sebastian: " Please enter, it seems he is ready to tell us what he knows now."   
They all walked back inside and sat down for a conversation, drinking tea from various containers of medicine.  
Undertaker: " Recently, i've been seeing something every so often. customers who have a little missing."  
Sebastian: "missing something?"   
Undertaker: " yes, a little missing" he said hugging a medical doll " like a uterus." 

Everyone except Chris gulped in surprise,  _He take's the babies away...._ Chris though to himself. He glanced back at Madam's butler who was too occupied listening in on the mood surrounding them all. _Who is he going to hurt first?....._ Chris looked back to Undertaker while closing his eyes pretending he was enjoying the tea. _He is bored, so he's playing around when he is supposed to stop it....Grell Sutcliff._

**{sound of a heart beat}**

_what was that!?_ Chris for a second had felt the beat of a heart.

Undertaker: " He's going to kill again, people like him dosen't stop until they are stopped."   
This sentence hit Chris hard distracting him from the unidentified noise.  
                   " Can you stop him?" the mortician asked Ciel. "Noble of darkness, Earl Phantomhive?"   
Ciel: " I swear on my family's crest that those who dirty the queens garden shall be disposed of.

* * *

**On the cart back home to the city mansion**

* * *

 

Chris watched as Sebastian jumped off the cart while the rest except Ciel freaked out over it Ciel just smirked. Chris was staring at Madam Red's butler trying to figure out why he was working with them catching a serial killer he himself was letting loose. He knew he had to tell Ciel as soon as possible but how? if he voiced his information without proof for Ciel to use then he might end up chasing away the only real lead and connection to the killer.  

He turned to look at Madam Red who was arguing with Lau, to work for Madam Red to get to Ciel?....normally who would go such a round about way? especially since the yard was on the case first and is also the one visible for credit.... Ciel's dark work is a secret for the public eye. To have singlehandedly picked out Ciel like this? no, it doesn't make sense.  
Unless... He looked between the two of them. 

Chris: " Um... Mrs Dalles? can I sit next to you and mr Grell?"   
Madam Red: " oh? yes of-course sweetie!"   
Chris left Ciel's side and plonked down in between the two and was promptly hugged by the woman who gushed over his sweetness, _Gosh! she's so loud and noisy!,_ he thought for himself while forcing his best award winning smile. The carriage rolled on in medium silence as Chris tried to block out the world and gradually, he could begin feeling two different sensations the first was warm yet strained the next was erratic and lawless, Chris decided to focus on Madam Red first it didn't take long for him to hear her feelings and feel her motivations. _She is a wounded woman.... who almost walked down a path of darkness yet...something important held her back, She knows nothing of Jack and Grell's motives._ Chris looked away from the conversation leaning back into the seat he closed his eyes and feigned sleep leaning onto the man next to him.

Madam Red scolded Grell not to wake Chris who to all of them seemed to have fallen into a light slumber, Ciel huffed but let the case be sending Grell a warning glare.  
Ciel: "Madam Red, you say that but stop pinching Chris cheek or he will wake up."   
Chris toned them out glad his acting worked free from suspicion he welcomed the erratic mayhem of emotions emitting from the man next to him.

* * *

                                                                        **Somewhere within the subconscious....**

* * *

 

Chris opened his eye's no longer in the carriage with the others, no. Now he was standing a cinema hall on a tattered red carpet, on the walls of red and gold, hung proudly was various paintings and posters. Chris walked down the long hallways and various doors locked and closed. He then turned left around a corner and before him was a large shelf some parts dark and dusty, others bright and clean. marked  ~~XXXX~~ to 1887 next to the large shelf was a empty ticket booth.

Chris: "where am i?" he asked himself before walking up to the booth. " 1887...?" the boy read out aloud and jumped in fright as something popped out behind him and he quickly turned around to find a booklet on the ground marked 1887. He picked it up and read the backside of it to himself.  
" Grell finds a human with problems of equal character....." Chris opened a random page watching a picture of a different looking Grell on a streetlamp overlooking a twisted sight of a crossdressing man cradling a bloody half developed baby... looking at the man Chris nearly drops the booklet in fright " Ahh!? it's him! the man from last night!.....*he reads outloud*  "I understand well my lowly human since I can relate to thy troubles—the inability to give birth—" 

switching page Chris watched as Grell reached for the man shaking his soiled hand " I'll help you out" Grell said and the page turned by itself to the last page a cleaned up man next to Grell overlooked a unknowing Madam Red working in her clinic " This is Angelina Dalles-Burnett, a skilled doctor. a few years ago she lost her entire family, she can't have children of her own so she is an excellent scapegoat is she not?."  

Chris dropped the Booklet in shock hands shaking.  
He understood now! if he dosen't do anything now then Madam Red is going to be in grave trouble!   
He hurried back to the place he first woke up but realised something scary.... where is this? why was he all alone again? "H-Hey! anyone?!...."  he stopped and grew pale for infront of him was the face of Jack the ripper!  
They were standing on the bloody dark street he was facing himself held in the killers grasp..

* * *

 

Then Chris opened his eyes blinking rapidly, sitting up in a bed he had no recollection ever getting into, he screamed.... 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel rushed inside the room after hearing Chris screaming followed by Sebastian, Madam Red and Grell not far behind.  
Ciel: " Chris?!"   
Chris remained shaking on the bed grasping at nothing looking dead ahead, Ciel climbed onto the bed next to Chris and grabbed his shoulders trying to make him look at him.  
Madam Red rushed up and took action checking his pulse and eye movement's " He's not awake yet, most likely a sleep terror". Ciel turned to Sebastian.  
Ciel: " Sebastian, prepare something warm for Chris right away" He turned back to Chris who was starting to stir.

Chris weakly grasped his shaking hands onto Ciel and raised his eyes to meet his own, Ciel gasped slightly at the shimmering hue of pure terror gleaming in the usually serene baby blue eyes. With the terror quickly faded from his eyes Chris whimpered "P-please!.... where are.... you...?...." letting his eyelids fall he slumped into Ciel's arms. Leaving the older boy stunned.

Sebastian returned with some warm blankets and rags, Chris sleep finally calmed and he was returned to the pile of pillows, Ciel gently brushed his fingers across Chris bangs.

Madam Red: " That was some night terror... I'll ready some medicine for him so make sure he takes it easy and rests"  Ciel nodded in agreement.  
Ciel: " Let's all move back to the living room for now, Sebastian." Ciel turned to the butler who bowed.  
Sebastian: " I will ready young Chris for the day young master."   
Sebastian quickly and efficiently went to work as his master and Madam Red left the room followed by Grell who gave he sleeping child an odd look. The door closed and After Sebastian finished changing Chris into a new set of pajamas, a large crash of tableware resounded from the kitchen area. Sebastian blinked while Chris silently stirred in his sleep a tired sigh left Sebastians lips at the thought of having to lean up yet another mess. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chris pov  
**

I left the bedroom and walked down the hallway towards the stairs, daylight shining into the home through the large and partly decorated window glass.  
It had barely been a full week and I'd spent most of that week asleep in bed, Stupid body of mine...thinking that i descended the first flights holding the wooden railing for balance. There was so many things i had yet to figure out and then there was  
the matter of Jack the ripper too and that nightmare... could it be true?, I smiled wryly to myself then stopped at a mirror.  
watching myself i stopped smiling instead i gingerly touched the reflection it's fingers meeting mine.

I let my mind wander backwards, back to the past.... to the place i'd somehow been whisked away from. It's weird.... I should be more upset....right? why?..... am i this cold about it? My face was flushed from cold and gaunt from the insistent time of neglect, my wobbly body malnourished and weak.

in my memories i remember the hands and eyes of strangers smiling at me. the hands of a horrid woman holding my shoulders, fingers sharp as talon's. forcing me to pose in her lap. The fire fighters and the raging flames... my father whom is carried away... face and body covered in a white sheet. everyone are crying, mother is beyond herself as she is dragged away from my sight. No amount of yelling or begging could convince the yard or the reporters to let her go, i see tears in her eyes when she cries for me, I look at her and my heart is crushed.

"M-Mommy! Mommy!" i reach and reach... yet i was powerless infront of the horrid woman behind me as the police officer shoo the reporters away, then talks to her, leading us away towards a carriage. I remain silent everything is to much for me, too many voices, so many lies so much hate. I let go of the glass as anger swims around in me....then i calm down and feel extreme sadness and loss instead. 

I look at myself dwelling in recent thoughts.... she took everything from me, she forced me to survive alone to endure a life of humiliation and cold.  
_I don't want to be a tool, i don't want to be a trophy....her doll._ I smiled a bit _...But now when i'm here, i don't have to be her doll ever again._

Ciel walked out from a room and noticed me " Chris, there you are."   
I turned around and hugged him tightly Ciel blinked in confusion but i felt no anger in him instead i felt his soft hands gently rest on my shoulders. I sighed in content and rested my head on his chest.  _That's right, i'm not alone... he came back to me... i finally have him back, my precious treasured person._

* * *

 

Ciel looked down at Chris and gently he brought his hand onto the young boys head giving him a few pats, Chris lit up and with a light pink on his cheeks he rubbed his cheek against Ciel who covered his mouth then pointedly adverted his gaze. Finding Chris too cute to look at directly.  
Ciel: "I was...*Ahem*...i'm going out for a bit and I wanted to ask if you felt well enough to come along with me."  
Chris: " Sure! I'd love too!" Chris left go of Ciel and bounced over to the front doors "I'll get our coats wait here!" Ciel nodded dumbly and almost fell over when he noticed Sebastian next to him grinning. "Bloody hell! how long have you been standing there?!" 

Sebastian: "The whole time my lord"  Ciel gave the demon the stink eye.  
Ciel: "Let's get thing's clear here-"  
Sebastian: " Bochan is going soft"   
Ciel: "AM NOT!"   
Sebastian: " Bochan's blushing face tells me differently".  
Ciel: " I'm not blushing!"  
Chris: "Ciel! Sebastian! i got the coat's"

Chris stopped infront of them face bright with excitement his own coat messily buttoned in a hurry and his bonette askew on his head.  
CIel and Sebastian both turned to look at the boy with a bewildered expression before Ciel spat out a quick little laugh placing the coats in Sebastian's hands he sat to the task of re buttoning Chris's coat. " There..." Ciel said as Sebastian dressed the coat on himself and Ciel. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ciel was watching Chris run around a few feet ahead in the park they was strolling through. Sebastian was right behind his master overlooking their guest.

Chris stopped by a mother duck and her tiny ducklings and turned back towards Ciel and Sebastian looking amazed.... just only until the mother duck decided to pinch Chris's hand with her beak. "Ow! That's mean why did you bite me?!~" Chris pouted nursing his thumb. Ciel walked up to Chris helping him up on his feet. "You ok?" Ciel asked over looking the shallow bite mark, "yeah, it didn't draw blood." Walking off Chris pouted "what a grouchy duck....i'll never understand ducks." he muttered making Ciel snicker. Chris smiled up at Ciel fondly he liked when Ciel smiled like this. He looked over at Sebastian, the young man in his mid twenties.....well, Sebastian appeared human enough but right from the start Chris knew that was not the case. Sebastian was a dark entity bound to Ciel, it was a secret deal that much Chris knew from just looking at them. He doubted they knew he knew..... oh yeah! He still had to tell Ciel about Grell's plan to frame Auntie Red too. 

The park came to its end as a fancier shopping district towered up infront of them. "Whoa....that's a lot of dresses and shoes". Chris declared....oh...Chris still wondered if his coins still would work or not....prolly not. He doubted he had any access to his money at the bank either.

A look of trouble overcame him,  _if i only... if only i wasn't so useless ..then, i wouldn't have to depend on Ciel like i was now.. how can i help him? how can i be there for him?._ That was one thing he felt most badly about. Not being able to stand on equal footing, how could he explain anything but not be perceived as fully insane or mental? "Chris?" Ciel asked noticing the boys eyes fade into a sudden somber shade. What had caught his attention and what surely escaped the boys notice was the trembling of his hands. Concern framed Ciel's mind as he watched the boys inner turmoil touch the surface. He looked up to notice a fancy bakery with a few seats for hungry guests so with a few words he sent sebastian to ready a table.

Chris almost jumped out of his skin as Ciel took him by the hand and made him approach a cozy looking bakery, the smell of bread and cinnamon wafting around them with a cozy layer. Sebastian received the boys and brought them to a table dressed in a timeless fashion. Tea and hot chocolate waited for them along with cakes, pretzels and cinnamon rolls. "whoa!? A-amazing." sitting down infront of Ciel he wrapped his fingers around the warm porcelain cup, enjoying the warmth while looking into Ciel's eyes who was now studying his reaction.  _Ciel really is nice.... but i can feel it's not how he usually acts towards others, like something is broken._ "Thank you." Ciel blinks once then twice at the sudden show of gratitude. "I know there is a lot of pressure on you and everyone, yet you have not forced anything from me... you even go out of your way to keep me away from unpleasant thoughts." playing with the rim of the cups handle almost timidly, what Chris was trying to prod and understand felt so awkward to ask straight out... "No one has been paying that close attention towards me for a long time,  _It's like i've forgotten how it felt like...it's only right to say thank you._ It's kind of you to do so... so thank you." 

Ciel nodded allowing the boy to pour his heart out, he brought a cinnamon roll up to his lips enjoying the soft bread "Don't... I promised to keep you safe, also......." Chris felt his chest flutter and suddenly he had this intense need to look away and hide his face. So he brought the cup of chocolate to his face the sweet cream and scent of cacao filled his nose with a timid nod "......" Ciel adverted his eyes off his tea and looked right into Chris eyes. ".... Also, you are the only person who i'd ever trust." Chris was near tears, he had no idea Ciel thought this highly about him!   
The two continued their pleasant tea brake in reflecting silence until Chris looked around in sudden thought. "Hmm... Ciel?" Ciel looked at Chris "what?".

"Where did Sebastian-san go?" his eyes returned to Ciel as the boy put the now empty tea cup back onto it's small plate.  
"I sent him away on a few errands and will rejoin us back at the estate." Chris nodded and munched on the last pretzel, They later left the store and continued down the street to finish the walk. 


	8. Chapter 8

_mmm....huh?...what happened?_

I opened my shuddering eyes as a numb feeling befell me, I looked up at my assaulter who was standing above me as cold snow had begun to fall. 

who is that?....... it was unreal how slow my mind had become from the struggle I had lost.... _lost? ....oh, that's what happened.....I thought he would pay me like always... but instead he dragged me away and stabbed me....._ I watched, helpless as i was when he wrapped me bleeding and all in a dirty blanket. Every Stab, every tear and spurt of thick warm blood that now covered every corner of the wall... His face was blurry, a shadow with crazed eyes. And that smell... that god awful stench... the window to the old tattered building was letting in the snow that was starting to pile faster than it could melt. 

"ah....." 

Then i saw him... a small boy, Like a tiny angel he stood by the window watching.... watching from the beginning of the ally. An Angel had been sent for me? had God n heaven who had ignored me for years, taken mercy and sent me an angel at last?.... "Ahh... Such a lovely angel you have brought me..." The world then faded to dark in an eternal sleep.

* * *

 

I sat up from bed holding my head while drawing heavy breaths.... "Wake up Chris... Wake up...Wake up!" I usher myself...

"My Lovely Angel..."

"...!?!..." I freeze. The voice was clear and real.... i hesitantly look up at the woman infront of me, standing at the foot of my bed. I look at her hollow eyes, her pale skin her ruffled hair blotched in mudd and piss. Her body mangled just as i had witnessed.... the sound of her innards and clicking of her shoes filled the room as she walked closer and closer. walking around the bed she stopped right beside me. 

" Ahh~ How lovely, my lovely angel..."

"...ah!...hah...N...no..." 

Her hands lifting... her fingers touching my face with a nasty smile spewing dark smelly fluid a rotten stench of death.   
Afraid i tremble in revolt.... This...this is just a dream... a bad nightmare.... How could it be anything else?

" I.... I'm not..... please stopp... just leave me alone!" 

Her fingers didn't stop like she hadn't even heard me. She leaned over me, her mad smile sending shivers down my spine. Her face closing in.

"Lovely Angel~" 

"WHAAAA! Stop! Help! HELP ME! NO!!!" I fall off the bed hitting the floor but i don't stop yelling. I close my eyes trying to free myself from the covers.  
The sound of running and doors slamming dont' stop my flailing. " HELP!!! HELP ME!"  The Bedroom door slam open and light shoots inside.

"Chris?! Chris what's wrong?" Ciel rushes inside with Sebastian in toe, he dosen't see me on the bed so he rushes over to the other side, i finally open my eyes and see him rush towards me. the woman no longer in the room helping me to sit up properly i quickly scan the room in fright. " C-Ciel... She...She... blood, it was everywhere! She was right there!" I cry pointing at the foot of the bed in a frenzy.   
Ciel looked at the foot of the bed where Sebastian stood not really understanding what i was on about before looking back at me gently stroking my hair and drying my wet cheeks. "She's not there..." I sniff and clench the bed sheet to the point they turned white. ofcourse she wasn't... she was just a ghost in my mind, reminding me "He" was still out there... I could still feel everything he had been feeling... that woman's last thoughts. haunting my sleep like a broken record over and over.

I feel so weak so exhausted... I shrink into myself feeling so sad and alone. "I keep remembering everything... every detail, every smell and sound...yet, his face... his face is just a shadow with crazed eyes... they look right at mine...And... and." My voice so thin and shaky, I let my fears out.   
I feel hands wrap around me and i'm pulled into Ciel's embrace. I feel his warmth, His resolve, his most inner turmoil that's so sad and painful it brings tears back in my eyes.  
He is strong, he has lost so much and might end up loosing even more one day.

_I never want to leave, I can't leave him... to me he is everything. The only thing i have left to love and trust in this horribly cold world..._

* * *

 

Ciel keeps stroking Chris's head and back until he fells the boy relax and sigh in newfound sleep.  
With some assistance from Sebastian they tuck him back into bed, Ciel gives Chris a slight stare and climbs in under the covers "Sebastian get my book i was reading... and a glass of water while you're at it."  

Sebastian merely raised a eyebrow but said nothing and returned a few minuets later with the desired items "Anything else my lord?".  
"No, you may retire for the night." Ciel resumed reading the book a single candle at the side of the bed. Sebastian bowed and left with a "yes my lord" closing the door after himself. 

* * *

 Ciel had just finished the last page to the book when i felt Chris move next to him his eyes fluttered open still half asleep confused to find Ciel in it.  
"Ciel...?" Ciel gently combed through Chris hair putting he book away he blew out the candle and laid back down next to Chris "Hush... go back to sleep Chris." saying that he held the smaller boy against him entwining their hands tightly. 

Like finding himself stuck in a cozy spell, Chris only nodded before closing his tired eyes for a third time nearing a deep slumber shortly joined by the boy holding him with such care. 

  


	9. Chapter 9

It wasn't many day's after the small outing that it happened again, the yard had received a letter from the killer and almost at once Sebastian and Ciel had left the city house for a quick talk with the officers. Chris had followed and was now walking around the halls in the bustling police station filled with officers and secretaries.  
No one paid much attention to him as he carefully walked away from the small office Ciel and Sebastian where at, That conversation would be a rather long one so he had excused himself with the flawless excuse "The bathroom trip" Ciel seemed to have deemed it safe enough for him to make that trip alone since the restroom was inside the large building and filled to the brim with officers to watch over him.

\- "Well it's cleaner than i thought it would be... but i still like the loo at home best." simply because the smell of poop and pee was disgusting.

Chris left the toilets after cleaning his hands quickly walking back to the staircase he had walked down on when his journey was stopped by a sudden feeling of dread, clenching the railing of the staircase he stopped walking so he could look around. before he had noticed it he was the only person on the stairs above or beneath....cold crawled it's way into his very core beginning with his spine and legs, nailing them firmly in place.  

\- "wh-wha...?...." _where did everyone go?_  

A large bang made him jump and hug the wooden railing tighter and tighter as his breathing escalated.  
Then further down, at the start of the stairs there stood the figure of a familiar woman dressed in familiar clothing she raised her head and looked straight up at him, her green eyes piercing his own uncertain ones. Chris quickly regretting the solidary route back upstairs the woman who had stopped and within a part of a second was now stomping above him. With the like of a haunted ghost. 

She peered down at him soundlessly her wrinkly face now had growing undertones to that of a monster in disguise. Taking his hand in hers she brought him with her step by step. further and further away from Ciel and Sebastian. His heart hammered in terror,  
Silently as if muted he daftly let himself be whisked away from safety and out into the noisy streets the city vast and abandoned he dared not look away from her for long.  
Afraid of what she would do to him, It had been a long while since he had seen her and had her pull him away like this and almost every time it had happened he had ended up in places of horror... It was scary because you never knew what she could do.

Chris was crushed, crushed with fright and despair his cries slowly gaining volume.

While walking for a while the woman stopped and pointed to an unfamiliar spot then with a frightfully horrid look she leaned over and kissed Chris on his lips with the most malicious grin he'd ever seen. She made him lean his head to the side before kissing his cheek, along his jaw the bit down at the junction of his smal neck. Making him shriek in pain. Chris was so numb in fear he didn't know what to do or how to move. She quickly whispered something in his ears and faded away into the crowd behind them and in her place now laid a heap of garments and partly chewed bones. Like crushed glass against the ground. Behind him was a street filled with pepole walking around normally....  _What...just happened?...why did she bring me here?_ Looking at the decayed corpse Chris knew that "she...that horrid woman, was still out there" 

* * *

 

\- "Why do i keep doing this to myself?" he muttered as he rested on top of a large set of stairs. "Help..." He didn't want Ciel and the others to know about what had happened.  
However finding his way back to the station proved difficult and soon he had managed to walk himself lost.

Chris hugged his knees drowning in his misery, he felt cold, scared and exhausted when a familiar voice made him quickly look up in hope "Oya~ how come you are out here all on your little own? has Earl's guardian skills dulled or what?" Chris's eye twinkled with newfound hope. "Mr Lau! Mrs Ran Mao!" Chris quickly rushed towards them but with a painful thump in his chest he quickly lost the strength to keep his eyes open. The busty woman quickly caught Chris cradling him like a child would hug a teddy. "Soft and fluffy..." she declared while cuddling the boy. Lau felt Chris forehead and was a bit perplexed to find no trace of a fever. "Let's hear him out back at the little earls estate"

* * *

As the cart pulled into the side of the road outside the tall iron gates of Ciels city home Chris had undergone a restless slumber before he could relay a fixed version of how he had ended up in the slums.

"Well what a good thing we found him before anything else unfortunate happened" Lau smiled as Ran Mao stuffed Chris against her refusing to let him down, she carried him towards the front door like he was a smalsmal child unable to walk on his own. "Ran Mao-Chan really likes little Xiǎo dìdì* dosent she?" Lau snickered.  
"Cute and Fluffy~" she repeated while stopping at the door. The door opened and Sebastian let them inside just as Ciel rushed around for his coat and gun "Sebastian fetch my coat i'm going out again!"  Sebastian with the grace of a saint stopped his lord with a simple "Young master, It seems Young master Chris has returned.... and not alone."

 Ciel stopped his rants eyes wide for a second and looked at the boy being held in the mischievous duo’s custody. Ciel's composed face flew out trough the window.

“Chris!” he quickly approached the boy as Chris was placed back down on the nearby couch still unresponsive. Ciel quickly looked him over and was livid when he discovered a bite mark under Chris unbuttoned shirt. 

"Who was it?...."

Lau blinked confused "who?"

Ciel turned at them with the iciest of looks, a look craving instant murder. "Who dare bite him?" There was ice in his voice too.

Lau knew the pervert responsible was in for a grizzly death honestly Lau felt happy he was not at the boys current ire. "I don't got a clue, Ran Mao found him lost in the slums." They all was startled when Chris groaned and stirred. Ciel placed a gentle hand on Chris chin urging Chris to face him “Are you hurt?” Chris blinked not sure where he was at first. Since Ciel was right there, had all that just a bad dream? Chris looked up at Lau and Ran Mao and knew it was more likely reality. Slowly sitting up he remembered what that old woman did to him and his heart sank in shame and disgust. "Chris." Ciel's voice kicked Chris back into function and he instantly begun bawling.

How utterly shameful! Why didn't he cry out back at the station!? Why did he let all that just happen?!... Since he had reunited with Ciel he had been so certain he'd never had to ever see **her** ever again!.

Ciel flinched at the outburst but grew instantly concerned, Chris cries a lot but he only wails like this when something is really wrong. "Sebastian,  serve some tea to our guests i'll be over in a bit."  _first i must get them away...._

"Yes my lord" Sebastian showed them into a different room while Ciel turned back to Chris. "Chris... Chris are you hurt?" Chris let Ciel lean forward their foreheads touching. As he gently combed through Chris locks. Chris calmed enough to speak. Chris felt so shamed it was hard to place the event into words "she.... she terrified me... my voice wouldn't work and.... she, took me by the hand..." Ciel's whole demeanor changed much to Chris fright. Ciel was upset at him. “I’m sorry!…. Ciel I’m Sorry!” Ciel let go of Chris his face cold like ice.

“What where you thinking?!” Ciel cut Chris off, “You just walked out from the station! Alone! Alone and with no one there to look after you! Do you have any idea what you just risked?!”  Chris wailed knowing fully well.

“Who was that woman you followed?” Ciel seethed “Who was she?" Chris felt like his world was caving in "... my aunt." Ciel remained silent. "After my fathers accident... my mother was framed and sentenced to life in the mental institution.... she went mad and died... this hideous monster.... she framed mother... she killed father.... she let scary men and women inside... and I... She made me sleep in their bed..." Chris laid his hand onto his lips and neck, fingers trembling with a look of despair and terror as he curls into himself. Remembering everything done to him "....I, she only lets me out when **those pepole visits**... she terrifies me, to the point i can't move..."

 

Ciel feels a foul bitterness hit him, he came to learn of Chris and the fate of his parents but Chris had been missing for months... like him help had not come.... "how did you escape?" Chris looked at Ciel in shock not certain he heard right... "That night, she was taking me to meet someone... an old woman noticed me in the hallway and chased me out.... i was so confused and then i saw a man in the ally...killing..." Chris begs, he pray Ciel will forgive him, that he'll understand, "Please!.... don't throw me away!, don't leave me!.... I finally got to see you..." He couldn't part from his only friend... the only person left in his world. without his mother and father.... with everyone in his life who he loved dearly brought to a cruel end. "...don't hate me...!" 

* * *

Ciel forced Chris into a hug.   
Ciel's warm hands stroking Chris head... his arms wrapped around him, _had he finally forgiven him?!_ Chris wasted no time and dived in for a hug wrapping his arms around Ciel's torso pressing his face into the young earl's chest.  
Ciel staggered a bit from the unsuspecting impact but resigned to the affection, gently stroking his head with newfound affinity he hadn't shown in years.   
"Dummy, there's no way i'll ever send you away. I'm sorry for yelling at you." Ciel gently kissed away a single tear from the boys soft cheek and placed another on his temple.  
He looked closed his eyes for a few seconds then opened them and this time any trace of kindness was void and eerily blank. "She won't touch you again... **i'll end each of them who hurt you.** "

 


	10. Fever or a cold, wich one is it?

_urgh! This is ridiculous.... and it's getting really old!_ I sniffled and reached for the glass of water sebastian had provided. "Who is the evil asshat that is responsible for this frail ass immune system." I mulled and brought the glass to my lips feeling the refreshing liquid sooth my throbbing throat. 

If you thought of asking so yes, yes i'm once again confined to bed, going through a fever as a direct result of yesterdays events. 

The scandalous battle scar on my neck now disinfected and wrapped.  

Despite Ciel having calmed down his anger he had been fussing and caring for all my needs nonstop (meaning he had ordered Sebastian to babysit me). I picked up the book i had almost finished while tucking my hair away from my nose and sight. Somehow it had grown over my eyes in a unruly array of soft platinum and was due for a timely cut.  "I wonder what the others are up to?" I close the book and look at the window the weather looked nice. I inch closer to the edge of the bed ignoring the dizzy spell and slight tummy ace. I decided i was well enough for a short walk, i pulled on the soft morning robe and slipped on my slippers walking to the door i pulled the handle and stealthy looked around for any trace of Sebastian or Ciel who would try and force me back to that cursed bed i'd seen enough off.

Spotting noone i relaxed and gleefully walked a random direction. Ciel's cityhome was still a maze! After a while of exploring the bedrooms and various studies i heard a familiar comotion from downstairs.....an explosion? Wut? I mindfully made my way down to a flight of stairs and peeked over the wooden railing.

It sounded rather suspect.  _i wonder what they are doing? Should i approach them?....nah._ I turned and walked away from the kitchen. I started to feel tired so i wanted to find a new book.

I carefully knocked on the study hearing nothing from inside i opened the door and peeked inside.

"Ciel?" ....nothing.... "coast is clear." I entered and looked around. The shelves filled with trinkets and various books. I walked up to the window and peered outside only spotting a wooden cart by the servants entrance. I selected a book and decided to rest on the couch along the wall. The room spun a few degrees making me rest my body and arms on the couch rest "perhaps i overdid it?" 

It was then i heard a distant yell and then the walls started shaking. It felt like a rhino was approaching. "Catch it!" A girl with glasses tossed the door open and found me blinking all confused.  Her earlier exterior changed "huh? Who are you?" I blinked and struggled to stand up to greet her she was taller and her eyes looked at me oddly.

"Oh...Good day Mrs... my name is Christopher." I sent her a polite smile she quickly stood up straight before bowing politely her navy blue maid dress fluttered with her movements. 

"Gosh! Im terribly sorry young master Christopher, my name is Mei-rin the maid."

I knew from that very second i'd like her and relaxed. "A pleasure to meet you Mrs Mei-rin." Mei-rin flushed pink from the compliment and turned around to face another new person. He had blonde straight hair and was dressed like a gardener. Both of them had a pleasant air with them. "Mey-Rin! Did you find it!?" 

"Finny?" 

"Find what? What are you both chasing?" I asked and (Finny) noticed me. "Oh! You must be Bo-chan's honored guest! I'm Finnian  the gardener pleasure to meet you!"

His happy smile was contagious " happy to meet you too Finnian-san, i am Christopher."

the door opened a third time and we saw Ciel and Sebastian walk inside. "Chris!? Why are you here?" He panicked and rushed to my side looking me over "you arent supposed to leave the bed! What if your fever gets worse?!" He wrapped his coat around me. Despite my complaints, he then noticed Finnian and Mey-Rin "Sebastian i'll escort Chris back to his chamber, you may bring Mey-Rin and Finnian over with Tanaka and Bard." 

"Right away bo-chan".

I pouted at the thought of returning to bed again. But as i tried talking i had to cough  _typical...._ Ciel quickly whisked me away. And guided me back to bed. "You okay are you cold?" He was worried... and felt my face. "I'm okay... i just wanted to get a new book from the study."

 


	11. Chapter 11

Ciel ushered me back to bed and tossed a fifth blanket over my covers. I felt really happy he cared about me. However sometimes i was begining to feel inclined to belive he was starting to go overboard.

The door opened and inside strode a familiar old man and three other faces. "Tanaka-san!" The old man gave me the signature "Hohoho" with a warm smile. Mey-rin and Finnian was standin in line next to Tanaka and a tall blonde man in chef clothing.

"Ahem, Chris this is the current Phantomhive house staff. You are already familiar with Mr Tanaka and these are my gardener Finnian, My maid Mey-Rin and cook Bard."

I nodd from my place on the bed "Pleasure."

"Everyone this is Christopher Rose, a familyfriend who will stay in this home and im expecting you will all see and tend to him accordingly."

Everyone: "Yes my Lord!" 

Ciel nodded and turned to me "Sebastian and I will need to step out for a while. So they will look after you in my stead." I nodded, a thought popping out from my mouth "Be careful..."  Ciel stroked the top of my head and walked away towards the door "Tanaka-san will you fetch Madam? She has the medecine for Chris's fever."

"Ofcourse young master." 

Ciel turned to give Bard, Finnian and Mey-Rin a strict glare "Understand? I will not forgive or tolerate it if something would happen."

"Y-yes!" The tree looked for a second terrified. I smiled feeling bad for the trio.

* * *

 Not even 5hrs later.

**[Large Boom sound]**

i shot up from the pillows and rubbed my eyes. "What was that?" I could make out running and noises from downstairs and grew curious. Crawling to the edge i pulled on my slippers and pulled on my morning robe.

It felt rather chilly so i wrapped one of the blankets over myself so only my feets and head coucld be seen.

I spied my way to the stairs and  was surprised to see dark smoke from the kitchen area. "Why is the kitchen on fire?" I asked and walked closer to find the source. It was Bard holding a what looked to be.....a flame thrower? He was looking at the messy kitchen in particular the burning pot as Finnian was having a pannic attack while sobbing about how angry Sebastian would be at them. "Oh no! Sebastian-san is going to murder us! I told you not to bring the flamethrowers!"

Bard tried to calm Finnian down as flames farted out from the pot. I trotted up to the stove and calmly covered the open pot with a random lid and dumped the warm pot in the sink filling it with water. The sound of hissing flames made the two servants stopp bickering. "You should use the stove propperly Mr Bard and Mr Finnian.... but before that, are you two hurt?" I didn't want to scold them too harshly if they had burnt themselves. 

"Young master Chris!?" Finnian looked pettrified. "What are you doing up?" Bard looked at me knowing he was in trouble.

"You have a fever, go back to bed."

"But i....." 

**{Mey-Rin runs into the kitchen}**

**"** Bard! Finny! This is horrible it is!  Young master Chris is missing from his room and....."

We all look at her looking at us and the partially burnt kitchen stove. I smile with an large anime sweat drop "I... well, i woke up earlier and was curious about why the kitchen was huffing smoke."

"I see." She relaxed before working up a fright, "No no no that ain't good. Imediatly return to bed before you get any worse." I nodded with a sad sigh not wanting them scolded. "Alright." My eyes turned to the burnt pot "what where you cooking?"

Bard rubbed the back of his neck. "Your porrige..... Ciel gave us strickt instructions on your favourite foods."  I felt instantly touched and picked up the lid again to observe the now burnt porridge. I looked at the horror and shoved a finger into the oats, shocking the trio and even more so when i shoved my now porriged covrred finger into my mouth.

The middle section was still alright but the burnt taste had sadly made it unedible. I forced the bad taste away from my face and smiled at them. "It's alright, Thank you for making me food."

Tanaka picked the right moment to walkinside the kitchen. "Ah, i thought i might find you here little one, come on back to bed it's time for medecine."

"Alright!" I walk up to the old butler and follow him back upstairs. The trio looking after us with a relieved smile of their own. Bard turnued back to the others notably more encuraged "kay then! Let's do or thing"

"Yes!"


	12. Chapter 12

_**[Groan...~]** _

I silently rubbed my protesting belly hoping the nausea would just go away already, I had started to realise it might have been a mistake to force that burnt food down my throat.  
"Thank goodness for Uncle Tanaka." The man was the only servant that didn't seem to turn the home into a storm hazard. "I'm starting to question everything.... that can't be a healthy habit." _Also i'm thinking Finnan, Bard and Mey-rin are here for something other than just their assigned work.... I wonder how off i might be thinking that?_  
  
i dropped back into bed blowing a raspberry letting my arms drape across the large bed my eyelids fluttering in closing sleep. "Hey..... you are not in danger right?... I have a bad feeling." My heart felt sudden unease at the thought of the dangers outside.   
Then in a fit off unrest i left the bed for the third time that night approaching the large window that was facing the modest garden below lit up by the cloudy night.  
"eh?.... that is..." Under the shade of one of the trees i thought i saw the shadow of a man with dramatically red hair and green eyes gleaming like eerie neon lights.  
Rubbing my eyes i looked closer and found the shade to be void of any person.... "That... That can't be him?...right?!" My mind must be playing tricks because of the fever.

... how could it be anything else?

Then the door silently opened behind me making me to advert my eyes at the reflection "Uncle Tanaka?" I turn to face him. The gentleman offered me a smile as he approached me "Having trouble settling down Christopher-sama?"  


	13. Chapter 13

**[2 days later]  
**

Chris pulled on his hat and fiddled with it's hems as Tanaka button upped his coat and wrapped a scarf around his neck for warmth.  
Ciel and Sebastian had yet to return to the home making Chris worry and fret in silence about their health and whereabouts, Tanaka and the others had stilled his loneliness slightly and he had actually formed a stronger bond with them.  
He didn't mind their clumsy and slightly destructive side at all now.  
"There you go young master Chris, I won't be far away so if you need anything just call."  I smile and nod with a bright "Thank you." And quickly hurry into the backyard for some fresh air. Like auntie red said a moment of fresh air and exercise would do me well.

I looked around the yard for anything of interest making a solitary round around the fenced in premises.  
I spent a good 15 min just strolling and looking for any flowers or bugs, so far there had only been a few bugs nestling into various cracks and crannies.  
I looked over at the three from last night and walked over to it.  
Had that really just been a hallucination? i stroked the wet and cold grass with no results.  
"I wonder how that investigation is going?..... are you truly safe?.... will you come back?" I mope around before i catch sight of a white dove. it stills above my head on a branch before landing only steps away from me. my depression stopped i smile and reached out my hand gently trying to beckon it closer.  
The dove in question looks at me then hoots a few times before walking closer, it's head bobbing with each step.

Tanaka watches from a slight distance.  
it was soon time to call the boy inside for the day the old man smiled and returned to his duties. He turns to Mey-rin.  
"Mey-rin will you go and take young master Chris inside i belive he has ventured to the front garden"   
Mey-rin nodded "Certainly!" and quickly scrambled to collect the boy.  
Chris gently stroked the doves head "Did you come to say hello?" The dove quickly hooted a friendly response before flying away.  
Chris watched the bird fly away and stood up brushing of his knees and walked to the front of the house.  
The boy looked at the front gate and noticed a young man struggle to walk. He looked lost and disoriented.

Chris jogged over to the gates "A-are you o-okay?" The young man stopped and looked at Chris and with a gasp did Chris back up holding a hand over his mouth.   
The young man's eyes tracked onto him and quickly before Chris could react. He was grabbed and forced against the bars of the gate, his wrist held in a tight grip while the front of his coat and shirt was grasped in a tight hold, preventing Chris from running. "L-Let go!" Chris yelled.  
The unnamed young man had a destructive grin on his face making Chris legs grow weak in fear, he knew this boy! he'd seen him before somewhere.... back at his aunts.  
Boy: "There you are!"   
Chris: "Noah! Let go! why are you hurting me!?"   
Noah pressed Chris even closer so their faces almost touched "I'm taking you back with me" he said while licking Chris's cheek. "Auntie, knows about the slasher at the slums, she knows you saw him." Chris pales and trembles.  
Chris: "N-No! Let go! It hurt! your hurting me!"   
Noah growls and reaches inside squeezing Chris bottom harshly pinching it causing Chris to yelp.  
Noah: "Not yet I'm not! or have it been so long you have forgotten?" Noah smirks almost proudly, "the time i sneaked into your room and into your bed.... you remember?"

Chris felt tears in his eyes... he did remember, he remember being so scared he couldn't even scream... it took weeks for the handmark's on his neck to fade.  
May-rin: "Master Chris!?!"   
The ditzy maid cried out before charging over but another person was quicker.  
They reached out and grabbed a tight grip on Noah's wrist and Chris could hear the crunching sound of broken bones.  
Chris: "Fi-Finnian-san...."   
Finny glared at Noah, really glared "Let go." Finny crushed Noah's arm watching the boy kneel over. While pushing Chris behind him protectively.  
Mey-rin was holding Noah at gunpoint, her glasses pushed up. "Chris-sama is Bo-Chan's honored guest, why is a vermin like you touching him?"

Mey-rin rushed up to Chris and looked him over then locked eyes with Finny who nods.  
"Young master Chris, lease return inside with me."   
Chris: "B-But... Finnian-san..."   
Mey-rin: "Finny will be alright."   
And with that she promptly escorts Chris back inside about to cover his ears when Chris falls over unconscious from the stress.  
Tanaka receives them both and Chris comes too right as Tanaka is about to undress him of his outdoor clothes.  
Not in the best of minds at the moment chris starts to struggle and scream, he's confused and terrified and his fit persists until a familiar voice stops the ruckus.  
Ciel: "What is going on?" 

Tanaka and Mey-rin: "Bochama!"   
Ciel quickly takes the situation in and intervenes "Chris" he opens his arms for the crying boy.  
He saw Finny drag a rat aside from the beginning of the street and after hearing Chris name he had left Sebastian and Finny behind to check on the boy.  
Chris, paused his trashing and looked at Ciel, dressed as a beggar.  
quickly leaving the bed he rushed into Ciels embrace bawling and sobbing "She found me! She knows! i'm scared! they'll bring me back to her!" Chris clung to Ciel.  
Ciel hushed his hysterical cries. he couldn't allow Chris to get to worked up, his frail body wouldn't be able to endure another stress induced fever so soon.  
Ciel already decided to keep Chris away from the investigation and he didn't want Chris to know about his aunt pulling the strings behind the scenes.  
it had gone from a simple murder investigation to a full out war between him and this underworld woman.

If i hadn't brought the others here to look after Chris... that woman would have already moved.  
"It's alright now, they can't hurt you here, i'll quickly solve the case and we'll go back home together."   
Chris calmed down and nodded but he refused to let go.  
He felt the most at ease feeling Ciel closer to him like this.


	14. Chapter 14

Ciel walked down the stairs of the basement where Finny and Sebastian was waiting.  
Ciel ignored the already beaten teen groaning on the floor, he sent Finny upstairs and took place on a fancy chair next to a fancy table with a set of fancy tea.  
Noah eyed the boys every move unable to do anything thanks to that blonde haired monster from before.  
"Now then, I understand you came here to try to take something of mine... I very much dislike, dirty mongrels touching what's mine." Ciel started.

Noah tried playing hard to get.  
"Hah! i thought aunt's little nightflower had been gobbled up by a rich sugar daddy, only to find him playing princess in a spoiled brats tiny doll house."  
Ciel took a sip from his tea, seemingly unmoved by the toothless barking.  
He sat the cup down "Then you should already be aware, spoiled brats don't like sharing, especially not with a dirty rat on his dying breath."   

Ciel: "Sebastian."  
Sebastian suddenly appeared scaring the shit out of Noah. "Yes young master" Noah started to reevaluate and tremble at the shadows leaving the handsome man with glowing eyes.   
Ciel: "You know what to do, let's follow the dirty rat out this little cage so that when it has no more use. I order you to chase him down and slowly make his end as humiliating and painful as possible."

 Sebastian's eyes glowed red "Yes My Lord."

 


End file.
